


Touch Me Softly

by HardStansOnly



Series: Neo got my back [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bodychain, Bribery, But in the best wat, Corset, Cuddling, Cum smearing, Double Penetration, Forced Orgasm, Healthy Polyamory, Healthy Relationships, Ice Play, Love Languages, M/M, Mild subdrop, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Olfactophilia, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Panties, Polyamory, Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sicheng is a slytherin don't fight me on this, Soft boys being soft, Temperature Play, neo got my back but wayv got my dick, sicheng is an evil bottom, smelling kink, taeil and yuta a whipped af, taeil and yuta are soft tops, you read that right, yuta is a screamer and yall can fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Sicheng doesn't like PDA since people already know too much about his life, but away from the cameras he is never far from Taeil or Yuta.





	1. Touch Me Softly

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most self indulgent piss I've ever written. Hope y'all like diabetus - S

The problem with being an idol is the near complete lack of privacy. Sicheng tries his best not to cringe during interviews as the questions go from funny to increasingly invasive and asserts that he doesn't like to be touched too much. Most of NCT will give him space in front of cameras with a few exceptions, but as long as it's not over the top Sicheng doesn't mind it nearly as much as he says. He had explained early in their debut that WinWin was for the stages and the cameras while Sicheng was for his personal life because it helped him feel like he still had some control over his life. After that all of the NCT members promised to keep the two separate for the sake of their friend, earning them cuddle rights with the Chinese man when they were in the dorms.

Sharing a room with Yuta meant that Taeil rarely needed to seek out amusement since he was usually up to something and in general all Taeil had to do was sit back and watch as it unfolded. When he got moved into the room Taeil had expected Yuta to be, well Yuta, but what he hadn’t expected was Sicheng to be tactile or have the driest sense of humor Taeil had ever encountered in another human being. Sicheng always seemed to be full of surprises and his roommates couldn’t help but be enamored by him. Taeil found that Yuta enjoyed watching anime on their days off and before bed as a way to unwind and after a few days of watching the shows from across the room Sicheng crawled into Yuta’s lap like he owned the spot and didn’t move until they had to go to sleep. The following night he did the same and wrapped the older’s arms around him while cautiously glancing at Taeil to gauge his reaction in what he realized to be their nightly routine much to Taeil’s amusement and slight envy. A few weeks later Taeil tentatively asked to join their anime cuddle time and the two smiled warmly before rearranged their limbs to accommodate him. Most nights found them curled around each other with Sicheng always snuggled up in the middle and on more than a few occasions they’d all fallen asleep like that. After a while it became the norm for Sicheng to be wrapped in one of their arms or perched on a lap when they were at home. Outside of the dorm Taeil was decently sure that Yuta failed to notice how Sicheng would gravitate toward them if he began to feel uncomfortable in social settings or on days where management was especially brutal in their critiques. Sometimes he felt they were punishing Sicheng for blowing them off for two years before realizing that the job offer was real and on those days Taeil and Yuta would squish Sicheng in between them on one of their small beds and let him release all the things that were weighing him down. Once it came out that Johnny and Taeyong were an item Sicheng surprised them again by adding soft kisses to cheeks to their nightly routine and after Ten joined Johnny and Taeyong the Chinese man would all but melt against them even out in front of the rest of the group. Taeil wasn’t quite sure what they had but if it meant that he’d get to hold both men close to him at night he didn’t care to ask too many questions.

The bed moving woke Taeil up to Sicheng stretching before rolling in Taeil’s arms to press a kiss to his lips. No sooner did his brain catch up Sicheng was getting out of bed to get ready for the day. In that moment Taeil realized they had all been sleeping in the same bed for several months now with no memory of when it had become a permanent thing. A movement drew his eyes to the middle of the room where Yuta, who had gotten up some time before, had been pulling on a shirt when Sicheng walked into his personal space to gently cup his face and press a soft kiss to his lips. Seemingly satisfied Sicheng padded out the room leaving Yuta stunned and touching his fingertips to his lips. Rolling off the bed Taeil crossed the room and slid his arms around Yuta pulling him against his chest.  
“Do I get a kiss?” Yuta looked down with a rare blush high on his cheeks. “Hm?” Taeil smiled refusing to let him go.

“Really?” Yuta breathed. Taeil rolled his eyes before leaning up and kissing him. Not willing to be caught off guard a second time Yuta wrapped his arms around his waist to keep Taeil close to him as long as possible. After a few long lazy kisses Taeil slid his hands down Yuta’s back and smacked his ass causing him to yelp.

“We’re gonna be late for breakfast.” Taeil walked away to change his clothes. Thankfully they didn't have actual work today, he wanted to spend more time curled up with the other two.

***

Sicheng sat down at the slowly filling kitchen table, yawning and curling into Yuta when he sat down in his own chair. Conversation from the other members floated over to him but he wasn't particularly interested in anything but the warm body he was practically sharing a chair with. Another arm wrapped around him from behind and he reached down to grab Taeil’s hand where it rested pressed against his stomach. If he didn't fear Taeyong's disappointed glances he’d fall asleep again just like this and coast about his day. Knowing he'd have to eat to appease NCT’s den mother he turned just enough to look at Taeil with wide eyes. The older man sighed before gathering food onto a plate and giving some to Sicheng before feeding himself. Sicheng alternated between taking a bite and offering some to Yuta who cheekily licked at his fingers. The three of them content in their own world completely missed Johnny giving a fond smile and Mark and Lucas furiously texting each other bets.  
“You three look like you're going to fall asleep at the table.” Taeyong began clearing away the dishes. “Why don't you go back to bed a for a while.” Sicheng hummed but didn't open his eyes until he heard two loud slaps. Mark and Lucas were rubbing the backs of their heads and glaring up at a disapproving Taeyong and openly laughing Ten. “Dishes. Both of you.” Both of them slinked off to the kitchen under Taeyong's supervision. They all learned very early that no good came from Mark and Lucas alone.

“C’mon Sicheng. Nap time.” Taeil prodded the half asleep Chinese man to no response. “Sichengie.” Taeil wondered briefly if he was strong enough to lift him but with a long sigh Sicheng removed himself from Yuta's lap and both of them got up. Shuffling back to the room Sicheng allowed himself to be pulled over to the bed and sighed happily as Yuta took his spot in front of him looking content while Taeil spooned him from behind wrapping an arm around his waist 

“Yuta.” Sicheng trailed a hand down his face before pulling him into a lazy kiss. Gently Yuta lifted himself up so he could kiss Sicheng back properly, his free hand sliding under Sicheng's shirt to caress the warm skin underneath. After a few moments Yuta pulled away so he could lean over to kiss Taeil though it was more tongue and teeth. “Don’t forget about me.” Sicheng pouted and the two older men stopped to look at him with a fond smile.

“Never” Yuta licked his way into Sicheng’s mouth causing the Chinese man to arch into him. As Yuta was busy kissing Sicheng breathless Taeil slowly slid a hand into Sicheng's shorts to palm at the taller man’s growing erection.

“Yes.” Sicheng moaned lowly as he rolled his hips against Taeil’s hand. “Finally. Please. Please touch me.” Yuta and Taeil exchanged a questioning glance, but how could they deny Sicheng when he was asking so nicely. Taeil leaned down taking Sicheng's mouth in a wet kiss while continuing to put pressure in his dick. “Yuta. Yuta please. Touch me.” Sicheng begged between kisses. His whole body felt on fire. It had taken months for him to get them to finally touch him and only after he had initiated it but he'd address that later, for now Yuta was pushing Sicheng's shirt up so he could kiss and bite at his hips earning a low moan.

“Fuck baby.” Taeil breathed out. Sicheng looked debauched under him and Yuta. “Would those pretty lips of yours like something in them?” Sicheng looked up at him with wide eyes before nodding frantically. “Okay baby. Keep playing with Yuta for a minute. I'll be right back.” As Taeil sat up from the bed he slid a hand in between Yuta's legs and roughly drug his hand against the man’s groin. Yuta moaned rocking his hips back against the hand. “Yuta. Baby wants something to suck on.” Yuta's eyes were dark.

“Then we should give him something.” Yuta ran a hand down Taeil’s chest to his tented shorts. “Oh I found something.” Yuta turned back to Sicheng with a smile. “You wanna suck on Taeil’s cock baby?”

“Please.” Sicheng reached a hand out.

“He’s so polite. Let's reward him for being so good.” Yuta kissed Taeil before letting the older man slip off his shorts. “Go sit against the side with your back against the wall.” Taeil stole another kiss before doing as asked. “Sichengie. Baby. Clothes off.” Sicheng sat up and tossed his clothes off like they had personally offended him. Yuta rewarded him with a kiss. “You're such a good boy. Our good, sweet, Sicheng.” Yuta smiled as the younger blushed at the compliments. “Go on. Taeil is looking a little lonely.” Sicheng beamed a smile at Yuta before crawling over to kiss Taeil. Yuta watched hungrily as Taeil fisted a hand in Sicheng's hair and guided him down.

“Oh my god baby.” Taeil breathed out, head falling back against the wall. “Yes baby. Just like that. Oh fuck you're so good.” Yuta sat next to them and gently pet Sicheng back as Taeil continued to guide the younger’s head with gentle movements. “Fuuuckkk. Yuta kiss me.” Taeil buried his free hand into Yuta's hair when the younger leaned forward and bit his lower lip. Taeil moaned into Yuta’s mouth, his hand tightening in Sicheng's hair to anchor himself. “I can't. I caAAH.” Sicheng hollowed his cheeks sending Taeil over the edge. Taeil felt his whole body shaking as Sicheng kept working him through his orgasm. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” 

“Be nice baby.” Yuta tutted as he pulled off Sicheng giving Taeil relief from the over stimulation. Sicheng lifting himself up onto his hands and knees stared up at Yuta waiting. “Its okay baby. You can come over here.” Yuta uncrossed his legs and leaned back onto his elbows. “You can touch.” 

“Thank you.” Sicheng whispered before crawling over. Yuta almost laughed at being thanked but was too preoccupied by the soft tongue trailing up his dick and the wide brown eyes that had refused to look away. Taeil had been right. Sicheng was good at this. Yuta struggled to keep the eye contact as the younger laved the head of his dick refusing to move down an inch until Sicheng exhaled and bobbed his head down nearly to Yuta’s pelvis.

“MMMFFFF” Taeil managed to place a hand over Yuta’s mouth just in time to keep him from screaming. Taeil hadn’t pointed out the reason he’d been holding onto Sicheng’s hair so tightly was because the Chinese man had no sense of mercy and a mouth made for sucking cock. Yuta’s arms gave out as Sicheng began to hollow out his cheeks and his hand gripped white knuckled at the sheets.

“I told you.” Taeil kept his hand over Yuta’s mouth to keep the loud moans muffled. “He’s good. Our baby is so good.” Taeil tracked his eyes down Yuta’s quivering body before locking eyes with Sicheng who had started to hum low in his throat. “Keep doing that baby. See how Yuta’s shaking for you? He likes it.” Sicheng let his eyes fall shut and focused on his task loving how Yuta’s hips would buck up into his mouth when he swallowed around him. Loosening his throat completely Sicheng swallowed Yuta down until his nose rested against the pubic bone and with one last hum Yuta’s eyes rolled back and he came moaning loudly against the palm still pressed against his lips. Waiting until the sound died Taeil removed his hand from Yuta’s slack mouth and motioned for Sicheng who released Yuta’s dick with a last kiss to the tip before crawling over. “You’ve been so good to us Sichengie.” Taeil kissed him softly.

“I think I saw god.” Yuta huffed after a while.

“You’re being dramatic.” Sicheng mumbled into Taeil’s lips before pouting. “I’ve been good right?” Taeil kissed him again 

“The best.” Yuta heaved his body up and sat behind Sincheng trapping the Chinese man between them. “You just have to ask baby.”

“Touch me.” Sicheng leaned back against Yuta presenting his body to them. “Please just touch me.” Taeil and Yuta complied, drowning the younger in firm touches and kisses until Sicheng was a sobbing mess in their arms. “Please. Please I’ve been good. Please.” Sicheng didn’t know who he was begging in his desperation but Taeil leaned forward taking his mouth in a harsh kiss while Yuta reached down to grip his dick.

“Its okay baby.” Yuta whispered in his ear. “Come for us. We got you.” Sicheng’s body tensed up before he shook apart in their arms with a wordless cry.

***

Yuta didn’t remember them falling asleep. Several hours later he had woke up and found them twisted around each other. Smelling food cooking Yuta gently shook both males awake and placed a kiss on each of them in a mirror of that morning. “We better go get food or Taeyong will kick in the door and we’ll all be in trouble.”

“You mean he’ll have Ten kick in the door.” Sicheng smiled. “I’m pretty sure the door would kick Taeyong back.” All three males laughed before getting up and dressed to do their walk of shame into the kitchen.

“So Yuta’s a screamer huh.” Lucas didn’t even look up from his phone as the table turned red and the man in question laughed. Sicheng was tomato red and tried to hide but Lucas wasn’t having any of it. “To be honest I’m surprised we didn’t find out sooner.”

“Why is that?” Taeil arched an eyebrow.

“Are you saying you’ve been dating for what” Lucas looked up creasing his brow “8 months and that’s the first time you’ve fucked?” 

“LUCAS!” Taeyong was bright red “You can-”

“We’re dating?” Yuta and Taeil asked almost simultaneously causing Sicheng to look at them incredulously.

“We’re not?” Sicheng asked dangerously close to being offended. Mark and Lucas had taken to texting furiously back and forth updating the bets and trying not to laugh out loud in fear of both Taeyong and Sicheng.

“We could be.” Yuta smiled only for Sicheng to slap him in the chest.

“You two are the densest people I’ve ever met and we live with Lucas. I want a refund.” The whole room laughed.

“Hey!” Lucas objected.

“Chewing Gum.” Sicheng said dryly.

“Oh for fucks sake I’m never living that down am I.” Lucas pouted making everyone laugh again.

“So for the people who apparently need it spelled out.” Sicheng shot a dark look at both Yuta and Taeil. “We’re dating and I’m not protecting you from Taeyong and Ten.” Both men looked up to see Taeyong and Ten staring them down with matching looks of amusement. Sicheng placed a kiss on both of their cheeks before sitting down to get food. They may be idiots but they were his idiots. 

Fin.


	2. Satin and Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng has a surprise after being gone for a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Sicheng cared enough to be a top he'd give Jungwoo a run for his money. As it stands neither Yuta or Taeil stand a chance against this boy. - S

Sicheng had been at a dance competition for a week and he was ready to be home. He had gone and conquered and a new shiny gold medal rested around his neck but all he could think about was being home with Yuta and Taeil again. He missed them more than he would admit. Sleeping alone in the hotel was maddening after months of being held close by the two people he loved and despite taking sleep aids Sicheng felt like he'd hadn't slept in days. “We've arrived.” The taxi driver called over his shoulder.

“Thank you very much sir.” Sicheng answered in Korean before paying and climbing out to gather his bags. The dorm was surprisingly quiet as he walked in. “Hello?” No answer. “Must be at practice.” Sicheng said to himself before making his way to their room. Tossing his bag to the ground he began to change out of his clothes before getting an idea. Hidden deep in a drawer Sicheng had a secret that he knew neither of his partners had found. He knew they hadn't found it because neither of them would be able to keep quiet if they did. Grabbing the black bag he pulled out a pair of sky blue satin panties with black lace panelings on the sides. Biting his lip Sicheng darted to the bathroom to take a quick shower. While toweling off he saw several notifications on his phone that had come in.

Yuta: Heard you won first! Proud of you Sichengie ❤  
Taeil: When will the video be out? I'm excited to see your solo piece.

Sicheng’s chest filled with warmth. He sent a quick text: Come home. 

Yuta: You're home???  
Taeil: Be there in an hour. Fuck practice.  
Yuta: No we're fucking him.  
Sicheng: You won't be if you don't get here soon.  
Taeil: Leaving now.

Sicheng shimmied into the panties enjoying the way the smooth material slid against his skin. Reaching into the bag again he pulled out the soft matching satin collar. Attaching the ends he picked up his phone again.

Sicheng: Mom can I ask a favor?  
Taeyong: What's up Sichengie?  
Sicheng: Help your favorite child get laid?  
Taeyong: I can buy you 3 hours  
Sicheng: Thank you mom!  
Taeyong: Be safe and I'm proud of you for winning first place!

Sicheng grabbed the empty bag to walk back into his room to wait. Thankfully he didn't have to wait the full hour before he heard the door bang open and immediately close followed by hurried footsteps. Adjusting the collar Sicheng sat up leaning back on his arms with his legs crossed. As the door burst open Sicheng couldn't help but smile as the two stood breathless in the doorway. “I missed you two.” 

“Our Sicheng is home!” Yuta smiled brilliantly before launching himself at the small Chinese man only to be caught around the waist be Taeil. “Taaaaaeeiilll.” 

“What do you got there baby?” Taeil was eyeing him hungrily. “I don't think we've seen that before.”

“This?” Sicheng traced a finger across his throat along the collar with a sly smile. “Or this?” Sicheng uncrossed his legs spreading them widely to run a hand along his groin. “Do you like them?”

“Oh baby.” Taeil moaned letting Yuta go so they could both run over to their smug lover. Yuta managed to reach Sicheng first and fell to his knees to rub his face against the soft material.

“Yuuuuuta.” Sicheng breathed out at the contact. “Taeil. Touch me.” Sicheng reached out to his dark haired lover. “Taeil please.”

“Of course baby. Anything.” Taeil peeled off his shirt before crawling on the bed to kiss him. Taeil ran his tongue along the inside of younger's mouth slowly swallowing the moans as Yuta continued to mouth at the soft material. “Louder baby.”

“Yutaaaaa. Please stop teasing.” Sicheng begged as Taeil gripped Yuta’s hair harshly. “Please.” Yuta however had no such plans. 

“Be nice to our baby.” Taeil scolded lightly “He should be rewarded for winning first place.” Yuta dragged his tongue along the fabric receiving a high whine. “How do you want this baby?”

“I don’t care.” Sicheng rolled hips against the heat of Yuta’s mouth. “Anything. Please someone fuck me.” Taeil and Yuta shared a long look ending with the dark haired man shrugging a shoulder. Taeil’s sex drive was not nearly as high as his lovers so while the two fucked every chance they got he enjoyed sitting back watching as they pleased each other. Right now he was just happy they were finally back together. He could wait until later.

“Yuta is going to fuck you baby.” Taeil whispered into his ear. “He’s been missing you so much and I want to watch him take you.” Sicheng moaned “Yuta go get the stuff. I want to play with Sicheng for a few minutes.” Yuta trailed a line of kisses from the soft panties to softer lips before begrudgingly stepping away. “Come here baby.” Taeil moved to sit against the wall then patting his thighs so Sicheng would come sit on them. “Let's make some pretty noises for Yuta.” They both smiled wickedly at each other. Sicheng hummed happily as Taeil began to bite his neck while running his hands over his body. Sicheng wasn't touch starved, his partners made sure of that, but he loved the feeling of warm hands on his skin. Each drag of fingers sent pleasure through him and he didn't bother holding back the whimpers and moans.

“How long have you had these you little minx?” Yuta breathed in his ear.

“Few weeks.” Sicheng ground his hips against Taeil’s. “I wanted to, fuck, to surprise you both.” Yuta grabbed his hips to grind them against Taeil's again.

“Do you hear that Taeil?” Yuta looked at their dark haired lover who was still trailing open mouth kisses along Sicheng’s throat. “These have been hiding right under our noses for weeks.” Yuta's hands slid up his body. “All so he could give us a treat. Baby is so good to us.” Sicheng preened at the praise, the soft words from them never failed to make him feel better even on his worst days. “Are you done playing Taeil? I don't want to steal him away if you're not done.”

“Its okay. I want to watch you fuck our Sichengie.” Taeil kissed Sicheng deeply for a moment before letting go. “On your back baby.”

“Let’s not ruin these. I'm rather fond of them.” Yuta slowly pulled the panties down until they were off before lifting them to his face to smell them. “They smell just like you.”

“Please never do that with my regular underwear.” Sicheng held back a laugh. Taeil was not so kind. Yuta pouted for a moment before laughing and tossing the panties to the floor.

“Why would I do that when I have you right here?” Yuta tossed off his clothes before crawling up Sicheng's body humming happily when legs wrapped around his waist. Yuta kissed him like they'd been apart months or years instead of days until it seem like he would melt into the man above him. “God Sicheng we missed you so much.” Yuta panted heavily into his neck. “It felt so wrong to sleep in our bed without you.” Sicheng moaned as teeth grazed a nipple. “Take us with you next time. I can't stand to not see or touch you. Right Taeil? Fuck baby it felt like years without you.” Sicheng nearly cried at the amount of love in Yuta's voice. To know that they missed him as much as he missed them.

“Yuta.” Sicheng grabbed his face “I love you.” The Japanese man glowed at the words. “Taeil.” Sicheng turned his head to look his other lover laying next to him. “I love you too.” Taeil smiled softly pulling him into a kiss.

“We love you Sicheng.” Taeil reached for Yuta so he could kiss him. Sicheng encompassed in warmth and the two took turns kissing him until he was a moaning mess. “Yuta. Baby has been so good. I think it's time to fuck him don't you?” Yuta smiled. Lifting his hips up Sicheng let them slide a pillow under him trying not to whine as Yuta made a show of opening the bottle of lube. When slick fingers finally found their way to his ass he sighed in relief. “Slowly Yuta. Slowly.” fingers gently massaged the ring of muscle. “Sicheng you look so pretty in satin. Don't you agree Yuta?” Yuta looked up from his fingers smiling in agreement before going back to work. Yuta worked Sicheng open so slowly the Chinese man thought he would die before they'd get to fucking him. “Are you ready baby?” 

“Please.” Sicheng didn't give a damn about how needy he sounded. He was home surrounded by his lovers and so desperately aroused. He saw the Japanese man’s resolve crumbling as three fingers lazily moved in and out. Pulling out his best doe eyes Sicheng looked up pleadingly “Daddy please.” The room froze until Yuta exhaled heavily and removed his fingers to harshly grip his dick to keep from cumming.

“Oh my god you can't do that baby.” Yuta gritted his teeth. “Oh fuck. I won't last if you do that.” Sicheng smiled smugly reaching down to grasp his dick. Checkmate.

“Daddy.” Yuta bit the inside of his cheek so hard he could taste blood and even Taeil buried his face into the mattress to moan. “Didn't you like your surprise?” Yuta cracked one eye open to look. Sicheng was slowly stroking himself and rolling his hips the dark eyes fixated on him. “I'm ready. Please daddy.”

“Oh my god.” Taeil rutted his hips into the mattress. “Yuta. Now. Right now or I'm taking your turn.” 

“Hands off baby.” Yuta ordered. Sicheng's hand fell limply to his side. Slicking up his dick with arguably too much lube Yuta slowly pressed into Sicheng before lifting both of Sicheng's knees to spread his legs wide. “Oh my god.” 

“Thank you daddy.” Sicheng purred throwing his head back. “It feels so good to be full again.” Yuta's hips jerked involuntarily making all three men moan at the wet sound. Yuta whimpered when Sicheng started to rhythmically clenched his muscles. “I've been doing some reading. Does that feel good?” Yuta nodded his head jerkily the fingers gripping his knees undoubtedly leaving bruises.

“Baby please.” Yuta breathed. Somehow he'd lost control of the situation, if he ever even had it, and Sicheng was running the show.

“Just like this daddy?” Sicheng started clenching around him again.

“OHGOD.” Yuta let go of his knees and lurched forward hands fisting in the sheets next to Sicheng's head. He had wanted to fuck their lover slowly but Sicheng was having none of it and rolled his hips. “Oh fuck Taeil. Baby has a mean streak.” Yuta's hips began to jerk forward of their own accord the muscles tightening as he slid in and out to the slow roll of Sicheng's hips. Taeil had to keep himself from reaching down to jerk himself off watching them. Yuta bowed nearly in half and Sicheng arched up both men moaning loudly while the wet smack if their hips echoed. “Baby I'm gonna cum. I'm sorry I-I aH. I can't stop.” Yuta sounded pained as he leaned forward slamming his hips into the small man twice before burying himself and cuming with choked off whine Sicheng clamping down around him dragging every bit out. “Sicheng.” the word sounded broken. “Oh my god.” Taeil guess Sicheng was continuing to clench around Yuta.

“Baby. How can I fuck you if you don't let Yuta go?” Taeil sat up letting Yuta take his place after slowly pulling out. Taeil slicked up and without any warning slid into Sicheng causing the younger to let out a moan. Waiting only a few moments Taeil placed both of the Chinese man’s ankles on his shoulder before wrapping his arms around the knees. “Breathe baby.” Taeil instructed and as soon as Sicheng did he snapped his hips forward.

“FUCK.” Sicheng balled his fist into the sheets. “Daddy please.”

“How can I tell you no?” Taeil reached a hand down to jerk him off and began fucking into him filling the room again with moans and the sounds of wet skin slapping against each other. “Oh my god baby. Cum for me. Cum for me and I'll fill you up so good.” 

“Oh fuck. Taeil please don't stop.” Sicheng looked over at Yuta desperately. “Kiss me. Slap me. Anything. Fuck Yuta please just touch me.” Yuta stared in awe for a moment before kissing him hungrily and harshly pinching a nipple. The shock of pain was enough to send him screaming over the edge. Dropping Sicheng's legs Taeil gripped his hips and haphazardly thrusted into him before cumming with a long moan.

Sicheng lay blissed out in the bed as his two lovers fussed over him and each other. Neither of them had stopped praising him and one of them was always touching him. By the time the others tentatively entered the dorm the three had showered, changed, and were happily sleeping tangled together.

Fin.

Jaehyun: Alright. You know what. Fuck it. Where do you two assholes want to go eat  
Doyoung: Your ass  
Kun: My ass  
Jaehyun: I'm a good person and I don't deserve this.


	3. Summer Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AC is broke but they’re on vacation and the only thing around to hear Yuta's moans is the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP in pieces Yuta - S

It was really fucking hot. After months of promoting and performing they finally got to take a vacation. NCT broke into their groups to do their own thing for two weeks before they had to start planning their comeback. Sicheng, Yuta, and Taeil had decided to rent a cabin on the beach in a small town tucked far away from the craziness of the world. A few people had recognize them at the small store in town but had kept a respectful distance after they had taken selcas with them. The cabin was a small wooden thing but the owners had kept it on good condition and being so far out of the away from the town they were guaranteed privacy. The first two days they had spent laying in the soft sand listening to the ocean lap at the shoreline while the sun warmed their skin. On the third day the temperature spiked to a record high and not even the coolness of the ocean was able to chase away the stickiness that hung in the air. By the fifth day the AC unit died and they were unable to escape the heat. Despite everything they refused to let the heat ruin their vacation which was how Yuta ended on his back with one ankle over Taeil's shoulder and the other around his waist while the dark haired man slowly fucked him drawing loud moans from the shaking Japanese man. “Taeil. More. Please more.”

“No.” Taeil was enjoying his lover finally being able to let go and he wanted to drag this out for as long as possible.

“Taeil please. I'm burning up.” Yuta tried rolling his hips but Taeil's grip was too strong. He felt like the sun was living under his skin and trying to burn its way out. “Oh god please.”

“I'm back” Sicheng's voice called from the front room the sound of bags rustling as he moved the small cabin. “The owners will be by tomorrow to fix the AC.”

“Moan for our Sichengie” Taeil smiled down at him running a hand along Yuta’s sweat slick chest “You know he loves to hear you.” Yuta was helpless to deny him.

“Sicheng” Yuta let the syllables roll off his tongue heavy with want. The Chinese man appeared at the door drinking in the sight before him nearly dropping the plastic cup in his hand. “Sicheng.” Yuta became more desperate at the sight of their tall lover and reached out a trembling hand, his chest heaving as Taeil kept the slow roll of his hips. “Baby I missed you.”

“What do you got there?” Taeil smiled coyly

“I brought ice.” Sicheng walked to the bed keeping out of reach of Yuta’s outstretched hand.

“Can I have a piece?” Taeil had a look of mischief in his eyes. Sicheng pulled a piece out placing it in Taeil's hand. “Thank you baby. Can I have a kiss?” Sicheng met his lips unhurried letting Taeil open him up and pull moans from him.

“Oh fuck” Yuta breathed he was so weak for his lovers. Watching them together tightened the coil of pleasure building in him especially when Taeil moved to bite Sicheng's neck and he released a high whine that shot directly to his dick. “Please.” Taeil held the ice letting the cool water drip between his fingers and onto Yuta making the man jolt. “FUCK”

“You like that Yuta?” More icy water dripped onto the writhing man. “Baby?” Sicheng’s eyes slowly slid away from Yuta to meet Taeil’s “Let’s help Yuta cool off.”

“Okay.” The familiar smirk began to form on Sicheng’s face as he pulled a piece of ice out. “Where?”

“Where ever you want.” Taeil moved his hand away to slowly drag the ice piece up Yuta’s leg leaving a trail to run down and pool on his pelvis. Sicheng took a piece in hand and began to trail it down Yuta’s straining neck.

“Yuta. You look so pretty under Daddy.” The words got their desired effect and the man released a long moan. “Keep moaning for us. You never get to at home and I want to hear you.” The tip of the ice in Sicheng’s hand glided over his collarbone to circle around a sensitive nipple.

“AH!” The shout echoed through the room “ohfuck.” Sicheng held his gaze has he continued with the other nipple. The warring sensations of the heat and bits of ice being trailed along his body by his lovers was pulling him in too many directions and Taeil still hadn’t erred from his slow pace. With each slow roll of Taeil’s hips Yuta released small whimpers and long breathy moans unable to focus on anything but the pleasure coursing through him. “Please. Please please please god please.” 

“Just a bit longer Yuta. Baby has an idea.” Taeil smiled as Sicheng placed a piece of ice into his mouth. “Go on baby.” There was the sound of ice being crunched between teeth before a shock of cold engulfed his dick and Yuta clawed at the threadbare sheets with a scream.

“AHHHFUCK” Tears pricked at his eyes as trails of cold water and spit leaked out around the seal of Sichengs lips sending the chill down to where Taeil was still inside him. “Taeil...I need…” Yuta couldn’t think enough to know what language he was begging in “I need.”

“I know but baby isn’t done playing.” Taeil moved the leg down from his shoulder giving Sicheng more room to move. “We have to be nice to him. He’s so good to us.” The traces of water remaining in Sicheng’s mouth had gone warm from their shared heat. Taeil tangled a hand in the Chinese man’s hair to push him down farther. “Should we show him mercy? He’s been so good for us.” Sicheng hummed at happy noise hallowing his cheeks getting a fresh wave of pleas from the Japanese man. “More Sicheng. He’s so desperate.” Taeil’s voice had gone breathy as Yuta was spasming around him with each of Sicheng’s movements. “Just a little bit more baby.” Taeil bit his lip. Yuta had gone nearly silent aside from harsh breaths falling from his open mouth the dark eyes looked him wild and desperate. “Off baby.” Sicheng whined in disapproval but moved away. “I want you to watch him. Touch him Sicheng. Let Yuta know how much you love him.” Sicheng climbed next to Yuta placing his mouth against his ear and began to whisper in the clumsy Japanese they’d learned during the last few weeks without Yuta knowing. They’d both been practicing though Sicheng was a quicker learner than he was. Whatever he was saying must have been sweet because Yuta was looking at him in wonder despite the tears threatening to fall. “Yuta.” both men looked over. “Watashitachi wa anata o aishitemasu.” He knew it wasn't perfect but at the words the tears spilled over Yuta's cheeks. Taeil blew him a kiss before gripping his hips to thrust harshly into him until finally Yuta couldn't hold back and more and came with a sob his body consumed by warmth.

Yuta had watched unable to even breathe as Taeil pulled out and Sicheng dragged him to the floor to ride him until both came quaking in each other arms. The words spoken by them in his mother tongue still coiled warmly around his heart. Later when they were wrapped together and both of his partners were sleeping Yuta softly whispered into the hot night air “Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu. Watashi o saranaide kudasai.” 

Fin.

Translations via google translate please forgive me if they’re off. 

Taeil: Watashitachi wa anata o aishitemasu = We love you

Yuta: Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu. Watashi o saranaide kudasai = I love you. Please never leave me.


	4. Thinking of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta is left home alone while Taeil and Sicheng are out shopping. Good thing their bed still smells like them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuta has big sleaze ball energy don’t fight me on this. The only thing that controls this man’s thot levels IRL is that if he gets kicked out of SM he doesn’t get to be with his boys anymore. - S
> 
> Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu = I love you (Japanese)

Yuta didn't do bored. Yuta bored meant things got weird real quick. Like when he was home with the flu and they came back from practice to find him in the middle of the living room surrounded by pans and everything moved 3 inches to the left no one asked why nor did they ask why he’d flipped all the cans in the cupboard upside down. Living with Yuta meant living with occasional chaos but overall the Japanese man was harmless, a lot weird, but harmless. 

Yuta: Where are you guys?????  
Sicheng: We just finished practice and have to go shopping  
Yuta: :( :( :(  
Taeil: Don't sulk we’ll be home in a few hours

Yuta stuck his tongue out at his phone. He'd sulk of he wanted to. With NCT U starting to put stuff together their and their conflicting schedules Yuta more often than not found himself alone in the room and when his partners returned home they were exhausted but at least he’d get to hold them at the end of the day. There had been threats by management to shake up the rooming situation but Taeyong had pulled out all the stops with that devastating kicked puppy look and somehow sweet talked them into letting everyone stay where they were at. In the big picture it didn’t matter because they all slept where they wanted anyway but it was the principal of the matter besides the threat, even an empty threat, of having to sleep alone with at least one wall between him and his lovers made his skin crawl.

Yuta: But I miiiissssss yooouuuu  
Sicheng: It won’t be too much longer  
Taeil: You could take a nap. That way you don’t have to watch the time tick past you drama queen  
Yuta: Fiiiiiiine

Sighing heavily Yuta dropped his phone onto the desk and laid down on their bed. A quick nap would pass the time faster and it was better to be sleeping than to be bored.

Yuta woke up sometime later still alone, the time on his phone showed that he’d slept for nearly two hours. He nearly pouted but as he turned his face he caught the smell of Sicheng’s shampoo on the pillow he’d been clutching to his chest. Oh? Well there was something to do to past the time. Pulling up the top sheet Yuta inhaled deeply through his nose smiling at the smell of his lovers that still clung to the material. Taeil liked to give him no end of grief about his thing for smells but had never once denied him when Yuta asked him for his shirt or shoved his face into Taeil’s pillow in the mornings and Sicheng had been zero percent surprised saying that he was a giant sleaze ball even before they were sleeping together so why should he pretend to be now that they were. Despite all of their teasing his partners loved him unconditionally even if, or maybe because, he was a bit of a sleaze. Picking up his phone again he sent another text.

Yuta: Come hoooommmeeee  
Taeil: We’re almost done. Be back soon.

With a sigh he contemplated a moment before crawling to the end of the bed and grabbing Taeil’s discarded sleep shirt from this morning and after tugging his own shirt off he slid into his lover’s. Taeil preferred loose shirts to sleep in so it was still baggy enough on him that he could lift the collar up to his nose without stretching it. Now he needed something of Sicheng’s. Looking around he grabbed the pillow again and brought it to his face. Perfect. Turning on his side he grabbed the bottle of lube out of the drawer before plopping back down and brought up the sheet the smells from all three items filled him with warmth. Adding a bit of slick and sliding his hand into his shorts Yuta closed his eyes and inhaled deeper. “Sichengie. Taeil. Why are you gone I miss you.” Losing himself in the smell of his lovers and the glide of his hand Yuta failed to notice when the door opened and two people quietly slip in. “Oh god I, AH, I miss you both.”

“We missed you too you degenerate.” Taeil laughed. Cracking an eye open Yuta pulled the sheet and the shirt collar away from his face to smile at them.

“Keep going Yuta.” Sicheng dropped his bags eyeing up the Japanese man with dark eyes “I want to watch you.” Yuta rolled onto his back but kept looking at them. “Show us how much you missed us Yuta.”

“Okay.” Kicking off his shorts fully Yuta grabbed the collar of the shirt to bring it up to his face again and sliding his hand up and down slowly. The bed dipped on both sides of him as they laid next to him.

“Louder Yuta.” Sicheng breathed into his ear “For me. Louder.” Yuta let out a small moan. The Chinese man may have an innocent face but he was twice as dirty as his partners “I can’t hear you. Can you Taeil?”

“No baby. I’m thinking Yuta didn’t miss us nearly as much as he was saying.” Taeil whispered into his other ear. “Why aren’t you moaning louder for our baby? He wants to hear you.” Yuta panted heavily “Yuuuutta” Taeil wrapped a hand around Yuta’s “Louder for baby.” 

“Fuck.” Yuta bucked his hips “Oh god I missed you.” Sicheng reached a hand down to massage his balls “Ahhh fuuuck baby.” Yuta rolled his hips crying out “Oh shit.”

“Sicheng” Taeil looked over catching the Chinese man’s eyes “Are you still open from earlier?” Yuta looked over bewildered getting a sly smile from Taeil “It’s what took us so long.”

“Can I sit on you daddy?” Sicheng breathed “Please.”

“Oh my god.” Sicheng grinned sliding out of his pants and adding more lube when Taeil pulled their hands away. “AH. AHHHH. AHFUCK.” The words punched themselves out of him as Sicheng slowly slid himself down onto his dick.

“That’s it daddy. Louder for me.” Sicheng let his head fall back as he came to rest against Yuta’s hips before slowly rolling against him.

“Oh god baby. Oh my god. OAHHH!” Yuta shook “OHFUCKFUCKFUCK!”

“There you are daddy.” Sicheng purred “Taeil.”

“Yes baby?” Taeil propped himself up on his elbow

“Come play with me.” Yuta whimpered “Don’t worry daddy” Sicheng tightened around him getting a whine “I have plans for you.”

“Christ Sicheng.” Yuta grabbed his thighs as Taeil moved behind their tall lover and slowly rucked up his shirt  
.  
“Do you want my shirt daddy?” The material lifted up over his head “Do you want to smell me?”

“Yes.” Yuta whimpered “Yes please.”

“Taeil please give daddy my shirt.” Both grinned as Yuta took the material and pressed it to his face “I felt you twitch inside of me daddy.” Sicheng leaned forward to roll his hips harder “Do I smell good?” Taeil reached around to grab Sicheng's dick and stroke him “Hmmm? Do I smell good?”

“Yes baby. You smell so good.” Yuta jerked his hips up to meet Sicheng’s rolls. “Taeil gimmie yours.” Taeil jerked his shirt off and threw it over Sicheng’s shoulder “Thank you Taeil.”

“Ooohhh.” Sicheng hummed “That made him twitch too. You must smell good too Taeil. Isn’t that right daddy? Taeil smells good.”

“Yeeeeesss.” Yuta pressed the shirts to his face “You both smell so good. You smell like home.” Sicheng’s heart swelled and Taeil cooed.

“Taeil I’m going to make daddy cum. Help me?” Sicheng leaned back humming happily as Taeil grabbed his hips. “Yuta.”

“Yes baby?” Yuta peeked over the material

“I love you.” Sicheng smiled softly.

“I love you too.” Taeil added smiling over Sicheng’s shoulder.

“I lov-AHHHH!” Yuta broke to pieces as Sicheng began bouncing harshly against him with Taeil’s help “OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD.” 

“Daddy please.” Sicheng began moaning “Please please please fill me up.” Sicheng tightened around him again “Daddy.” Yuta clutched the material in his hands until his knuckles turned white “Give it to me.” Sicheng ordered and Yuta was unable to stop himself from cumming. Sicheng moaned grinding his hips down as Yuta filled him up forcing him deeper “Thank you daddy.” Taeil’s hands reappeared in front of Sicheng to begin working him and after a moment the Chinese man tipped over the edge as well.

“You’re so beautiful.” Taeil kissed a trembling shoulder. “You okay Yuta?”

“I am now that you’re home.” Yuta smiled setting the shirts to the side. “Do you need a hand?”

“Nah. I took care of it.” Taeil winked before moving off the bed and peeling off his now sticky pants. “To be fair how could I have resisted with my boys making such pretty noises?”

“Was anybody home?” Yuta asked realizing he’d let himself be baited into being loud.

“Only everybody.” Siching grinned cheekily climbing off him to cuddle against his body.

“We’re never going to hear the end of this.” Yuta laughed. “Oh well.” Taeil snuggled along the other side of Yuta “We should shower.”

“In a minute. I missed you.” Sicheng kissed his shoulder. “Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu.”

“Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu.” Taeil echoed as he pressed a kiss to his cheek “Even if you are a deviant.” Yuta clutched them both tighter. 

“I love you too.”

Fin.


	5. Finger Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeil likes to mark what’s his and Sicheng is always hungry. Yuta never stood a chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do Taeil and Sicheng always gang up on Yuta? Because his thot ass likes to be ridden hard and put up wet and we all know it. Thanks for coming to my TedTalk. - S

Yuta was going to black out. Sicheng was between his legs staring him down as he sucked him off mercilessly while Taeil sat behind him dragging nails across his body eliciting broken moans. Already Sicheng and Taeil had dragged two orgasms out of him and Sicheng had informed him with dark eyes that he had no plans to stop until he either passed out or was emptied. At this rate it was going to be both.

“Oh god Sicheng.” Yuta gripped Sicheng's hair bucking up into the man's evil mouth. “Oh my god.” The Chinese man continued to hollow his cheeks harshly, making stars dance around his vision

“Baby is hungry today.” Taeil dragged his tongue along his neck up to bite his ear. As Sicheng kept working him, Taeil dragged nails up his thighs making him cry out again “Give him what he wants Yuta. You’re so close I can taste it.” Yuta dug his nails into his knee “Cum for our baby.” Unable to hold off Yuta tensed up like a bowstring and came with a sobbed moan. “Don’t swallow yet baby.” Sicheng pulled back opening his mouth letting some drip off the tip of his tongue and into his cupped palms. “Share with Yuta.” Sicheng leaned forward firmly licking up Yuta’s neck and face coating the skin with saliva and cum before forcing his tongue into his mouth and sliding cum slick hands down the Japanese man’s chest. “Do you like that Yuta? Being covered in your own cum?”

“Yes. God yes.” Yuta leaned heavily back against Taeil delirious and unfocused but Sicheng followed him licking back into his mouth. Already his body was trying to respond to his lover but after three orgasms he couldn’t do more than twitch under him. “Sicheng. Taeil.”

“Baby let Yuta breathe.” Taeil grabbed Sicheng by the hair to pull him off. “Looks like daddy needs a break. Would you like to play with me?” Sicheng’s eyes burned into him “Lay down Yuta.” The Japanese man exhaled shakily as Taeil moved from behind him to stand in front of Sicheng “On the floor baby.” Sicheng slid off the bed onto his knees “Good boy.” mustering up what little energy he had Yuta rolled onto his side to watch Taeil tease their lover. The Chinese man loved to jump him since Yuta never denied him anything be it cuddles or a rough fuck but Taeil had more control and made Sicheng work for what he wanted. Currently Sicheng sat staring up his mouth hanging open as Taeil traced the man's lips with the tip of his dick “You’re so pretty baby. Especially when you’re too hungry to talk.”

“He looks like he’s going to eat you.” Taeil looked over with a grin “You should play with me instead.” Yuta bit his lip at the dark look Sicheng was giving from the corner of his eye.

“Tempting.” Taeil placed two fingers in Sicheng’s mouth which the Chinese man suck on “Very tempting.” Sicheng whined “Don’t be greedy.” Taeil tutted pulling his fingers out. “Open your mouth Yuta.” Rolling onto his back Yuta eyed Taeil hungrily as the older kneeled over his neck and placed the tip in his mouth “Play nice. Teeth is your thing not mine.” Yuta hummed in agreement sliding his arms around the thighs bracketing his head as Taeil shallowly rocked into his mouth. “Sicheng.” The Chinese man crawled over to watch with a small pout “Grab the lube and go play with Yuta.” A mean smile rippled across the tall man’s face. Yuta turned his head to breath heavily when his legs were lifted away and long fingers began to tease at him. “Make sure to get him nice and wet.”

“Sicheng, baby, please.” Taeil turned his face back face forward and slipped into his mouth again. Yuta lost himself in the heady sensations of Taeil shallowly fucking into his mouth and Sicheng fucking him with his fingers. Despite the rough use of his body he was still too strung out to respond beyond bucking hips and small twitches but the coil of desire was tightly wound in his gut and getting more intense.

“Sicheng is daddy open for me?” Taeil pulled out, looking back at Sichend and getting a nod. “Should I give daddy my cock?” Sicheng bit his lip nodding “You should say thank you Yuta.”

“Thank you baby.” Yuta didn't know if he was going to survive “Oh god Taeil. Oh shit.” Yuta clutched the sheets as Taeil slid into him “Oh god.” Taeil didn't bother with going slow, he knew Yuta didn't need it, instead he adjusted his hips and roughly rode their lover until the Japanese man was thrashing in the sheets nearly mute with pleasure. Sicheng held Yuta’s gaze the whole time taking in every shake and swallowed scream until Yuta's eyes rolled up.

“Oh fuck Yuta. Oh fuck.” Taeil grit his teeth trying to stave off his orgasm but the wet sound of him fucking the man and Yuta’s ragged moans proved too much. “Sicheng.” The Chinese man moved next to the bed from where he'd been watching them on the floor. “Open your mouth.” Sicheng closed his eyes and did as asked humming happily as Taeil turned to face him and came splashing his face and chest.

“Oh my god.” Yuta was still shaking against the sheets his hips jerking up of their own accord. He hadn't cum but he was so desperately turned on it hurt, his whole body felt like it was on fire. “Baby you look so pretty.” Sicheng ran a finger through a streak before making a show of licking it off. “Christ.”

“Go share with Yuta.” Yuta whimpered. “Then we’ll just have to add yours and he'll be covered with all of us.” Yuta's hips jerked up again “I knew you'd like that. Our pretty Yuta like to be covered with us.” Sicheng crawled on top of Yuta swiping some cum off his face with two fingers and dragging them against Yuta's tongue. The Japanese man moaned around the fingers rolling his hips “Did you open yourself while I was playing with Yuta?” Sicheng nodded spreading more of Taeil's cum across Yuta's face and neck with his tongue “Sit on daddy. He's hard again and we don't want to leave him wanting right?” Yuta didn't think he had another orgasm in him but as Sicheng sank down onto him Yuta couldn't help but try to roll his hips into his lover in uncoordinated thrusts “My boys are so messy.” Taeil teased with no real bite behind his words. Licking the last bit of cum from his fingers Sicheng held it in his mouth letting a bit if spit accumulate before parting his lips and letting it drool down onto Yuta's stomach.

“Daaadddy.” Yuta’s breath caught as Sicheng finally spoke. “Fuck. Me.” Yuta gripped his hips firmly “Daddy please.”

“Fuck baby.” Yuta tried to thrust up his tired hips “Fuck, baby I'm trying.”

“Let me help.” Taeil shuffled behind Sicheng to help the Chinese man bounce forcefully down onto their rung out lover. If Taeil was honest this was his favorite position, he got to watch as his two lovers came to pieces under his hands. Here he got to see Sicheng and all of his beautiful glory let go and lose himself in the moment, nearly glowing with pleasure. From his spot he could see Yuta's face and loved how expressive he was, even now at the edge of his fourth orgasm and nearly mindless from their combined efforts. “Cum for us Yuta. Give our baby one last bit.” Yuta seized up for a moment before a small broken sound escaped and he came inside Sicheng, his body falling utterly limp against the mattress. “Your turn baby.” Taeil bit his neck and jerked their tall lover roughly until he came with a strangled cry, covering Yuta’s stomach with his release. “My good boys. Such good boys.”

“Mercy.” Yuta mumbled deliriously slipping between Japanese and Korean “Please. Mercy.” Sicheng ran his hands through his cum and spread it across Yuta's chest.

“Mine.” Sicheng kissed the slack mouth lifting himself off. “Ours.” He corrected with a smile at Taeil who smiled back. “Our Yuta. Our pretty, pretty, Yuta.”

“Always.” Yuta whispered against his lips cradling the tall man close “Always yours.”

“I'm not laying down with either of you until you shower.” Taeil kissed the top of his head while the two continued to slowly kiss. They had a tendency to get lost in each other after sex but Taeil didn't mind, he was content to watch them together and take care of their other needs. Besides, they would likely drag him into their arms once showered and their full attention would be on him. “I'm going to shower. Coming?”

“Not for the next week.” Yuta chuckled breaking his kiss. “Thank you Taeil.”

“For what?” Taeil kneeled down next to the bed.

“Everything. For being you.” Yuta gently cupped his face with the hand closest to him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Taeil turned his head to kiss the palm resting on his cheek “But not enough to crawl into the mess you made.” Yuta and Sicheng laughed and peeling, nearly literally, themselves apart “Bunch of deviants.”

Fin.


	6. Lace Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since his last surprise went over so well with his lovers Sicheng has gotten them another one. He’s always thought he looked pretty in a corset anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng’s hoe energy is rivaled only by Yuta’s I don’t know who SM is trying to play here - S
> 
> Wǒ ài nǐ - I love you (Chinese)

Never let it be said that Sicheng was not indulgent to his lovers. His pretty Yuta was a sleaze with a romantic side who enjoyed being rung out and fucked out till he was nearly blind. His dotting Taeil liked to be in control and watch them fall apart at his hands, along with a few other things that Sicheng hadn’t been able to puzzle out just yet. He would find them out, whether or not Taeil would make it easy was another matter. The fact neither of them were able to lie to him and it was something that Sicheng used to his advantage when it came to spoiling his partners with gifts and sex. Watching them fall to pieces at his whim was the best thing in the world to him. Taeil had asked him once jokingly if he was actually a bottom and Sicheng just shrugged with a smile. He liked pleasing them and being at their mercy despite his evil tendencies. Like the one which currently lead him to Jungwoo’s room. Politely he knocked three times in quick succession, even with silence on the other side of the door it was best not to assume they were dressed.

“Come in.” Mark’s voice called after a few moments. Sicheng opened the door with a smile to find Mark and Lucas curled up together looking sleepy with Lucas resting on the younger’s chest getting his hair pet. Jungwoo was over at the desk presumably doing homework “What’s up Sicheng?”

“Jungwoo can I borrow your hands?” Jungwoo blinked up surprised “I need help lacing my corset.” A beat of silence passed but the three didn't look at all phased.

“You’d look really pretty in one.” Lucas smiled from Mark’s chest, the large hands tracing small patterns along the ribs

“I look lovely in it actually.” Sicheng winked with a smile “But it’s a formal corset and I need help lacing it.” Jungwoo set his pen down motioning him to come over “Thanks.” Sicheng pulled off his large shirt, which was actually Taeil’s but who was going to call him on it, and revealed the lavender corset he’d loosely secured before he came in.

“Ohhh that’s a pretty color.” Lucas sat up a bit inspecting more “It’s the same color as Yuta’s hair.” Sicheng raised a smug eyebrow “Oh you’re evil. Jungwoo, he might be as evil as you.” Jungwoo chuckled adjusting the laces to lay properly. “The cherry blossoms are also a nice touch.”

“Yuta misses home a lot.” Sicheng straightened his spine as the corset tightened “The cherry blossoms also have the romantic connotations too.”

“I’m glad you all finally worked it out.” Mark pulled Lucas back down to rest on him “Watching him pine endlessly and dramatically was painful.” 

“I had been under the impression he’d take a hint.” Sicheng rolled his eyes “The both of them. I was attached to them like a conjoined twin and yet I kept finding myself getting stonewalled.” Jungwoo tightened the laces in short pulls “I nearly gave up on them to be honest. I thought I had been reading everything wrong.”

“Please don’t say that.” Mark groaned “Yuta would have become unlivable.” Sicheng heard Jungwoo’s light giggle behind him. “You laugh Jungwoo but you didn’t have to live with it as long as I did. At home, in practice, at interviews. We nearly regretted teaching him Korean.” Lucas was outright laughing into Mark’s shoulder “Just the idea of it getting worse makes me want to go back to Canada.”

“But if you go back to Canada then who w-” Mark covered Lucas’ mouth with his hand and shot him a dark look.

“Listen here you. Shush.” Mark’s face crumpled into a grimace “Really? Licking my hand?” Lucas giggled “You’re impossible.” After Mark pulled away his hand Lucas stretched up to peck him on the cheek before nuzzling back into the rapper’s chest. They were really adorable together.

“Don’t let their cuteness fool you.” Jungwoo finished tying the laces “They’re both a handful. You’re all set.”

“Thanks Jungwoo.” Sicheng kissed his cheek. “I appreciate the help.”

“Any time Sicheng. Have fun with your boys.” Sicheng tugged his stolen shirt back on and quietly exited the room. Now all he had to do was wait for them to get home.

 

***

Taeil was nearly dead on his feet when they arrived home. It had been a long day and made even longer when Taeyong insisted they add another vocal run. Both him and Yuta were barely able to stay upright in their shared shower.

“My poor daddy and Taeil.” Taeil blinked up tiredly at Sicheng who had a mischievous look to him. 

“Baby whatever you got planned I’m not sure I’ll be awake enough to enjoy it.” Taeil sighed regretfully noting the younger was wearing his shirt. Yuta had perked up a bit next to him but the Japanese man was also ready to fall over no matter what he might say.

“Oh.” Sicheng tried not to pout looking at the floor.

“Aww baby.” Yuta stumbled over cupping his face “Please don’t make that face.” Sicheng felt the tears gather around his lashes. He’d really looked forward to showing them but if they were tired he’d let them sleep. “Don’t cry.” Yuta kissed the corners of his eyes catching them before they fell. “Please don’t cry.”

“I’m sorry baby.” Taeil petted his hair adding a few small kisses to his shoulders

“It’s okay.” Sicheng took a step back shaking his head with a smile forming. “Get some sleep. They must have worked you really hard today.” Yuta pulled him back into his arms and buried his face into Sicheng’s neck breathing in deeply. It was a testament to how tired the man was that he didn’t even register the feel of the corset under the shirt. “Go lay down with Taeil.” Sicheng swayed a bit under Yuta’s weight.

“Hmm? Okay.” Yuta cupped his face again so he could kiss him softly “Lay down with us?”

“Not right now.” Sicheng kissed him again “I’m going to shower and then I’ll come lay down.” Yuta hummed again and let himself be lead to their bed where Taeil was already passed out dead to the world. Sicheng tucked them in once Yuta crawled in and wrapped his limbs around their oldest lover. 

***

It took two weeks and Jungwoo feeding them extra coffee one night to finally get his way. He had gone to Jungwoo nearly every night to get laced up much to the amusement of the two rappers who shared the man’s room and each time he came back looking more defeated when his lovers would fall asleep on him they’d let him hang out for a bit to shake off the sadness.

“Thank you again.” Sicheng pulled on another stolen shirt.

“Thank me by actually getting them to pay attention.” Jungwoo pinched his cheek “What’s the point of that cute face if you don’t use it to your advantage.”

“They’ve been tired.” Sicheng shrugged “It’s fine.”

“That’s why i gave them regular coffee instead of decaf after practice.” Jungwoo smiled unapologetically “Now go on before they start crawling the walls.”

“I think I love you.” Sicheng laughed pulling him into a hug nearly floating with the surge of joy.

“Heeeeeeeeey you got your own. You can’t steal him even if you’re unfairly cute.” Lucas whined from the bed. 

“You’d know if I wanted your man.” Sicheng shot back in Chinese getting a snort of laughter from the rapper. “He’d eat me alive and I’d rather bully Yuta.”

“I would eat you alive but you’d love it.” Jungwoo added nonchalantly in Chinese. Sicheng had forgotten the man could speak it.

“I don’t even want to know.” Mark walked passed ruffling Sicheng’s hair and stealing a kiss from Jungwoo. “You’re going to end up peeling them from the ceiling if you don’t hurry up. Those two are extra twitchy right now.”

“Thanks guys.” Sicheng slipped out of their room and quickly made his way to his. When he arrived both Yuta and Taeil were already showered and indeed looking a bit wired.

“I think Jungwoo spiked our coffee.” Yuta complained laying on the bed bouncing his knee “That wasn’t decaf.”

“Don’t be mad at him.” Sicheng leaned against the doorframe. “He was helping me out.” The two blinked at him surprised. “You’ve both been so tired that I haven’t been able to show you my new surprise.”

“Evil.” Yuta dropped his head onto the bed with a groan as Taeil hid a laugh behind a hand “You’re evil.” Sicheng closed the door behind him.

“Aren’t you interested?” Sicheng pouted knowing how to play his lovers now that they weren't falling over in exhaustion. “If you’re not interested I-” Taeil pressed him up against the door taking his mouth in a deep kiss, hands working themselves under his shirt. The fingers stilled on satin and Sicheng pulled pulled away to whisper into his ear “What do you think Taeil?” Taeil tugged the material until it fluttered to the floor to taking in the sight of his lover.

“Baby it's beautiful. Just like you.” Sicheng preened under the attention “You should go show Yuta.”

“He’s evil.” Yuta pouted from the bed with an arm thrown over his face. Sicheng and Taeil shared a look but the Chinese man walked over to the bed trailing his pants and boxers before settling on Yuta’s hips. “If I look I’m going to lose it aren’t I?” 

“I hope so.” Sicheng waited patiently

“Yuta.” Taeil settled behind Sicheng placing a kiss on the slender neck “Baby has been waiting so long to give us this.”

“Evil.” A wide smile was stretched across his face but the arm stayed firmly in place “Describe it to me.”

“No.” Sicheng dragged his nails down the clothed chest making sure to catch Yuta’s nipples making the man squirm. “Look at me.” Yuta bit his lip refusing to move “Please?” No response “Am I not pretty enough to look at?” Over the last two weeks a bubble of uncertainty had worked its way into his chest despite him knowing what he meant to the man. Maybe he had read things wrong. Maybe he’d been wrong this whole time. The black thoughts began to suffocate him. His neck words were small, barely a whisper “Are you sick of me Yuta?” The Japanese man nearly headbutted him with how fast he shot up from the bed.

“Sicheng.” Yuta looked like he’d been told someone died “Never.”

“You made baby sad Yuta.” Taeil wanted to sigh in relief. With how long Sicheng had been waiting to show them this and being rebuffed every time he came to them Taeil could taste their lover slipping towards a drop, had Yuta not responded with his usual fervor it would have been a very different night for them. For all of the Chinese man’s haughtiness he craved their touch and affection.

“I’m sorry Sicheng.” Yuta cradled their faces close together sharing the same air and placing small revenant kisses to the soft lips “Wǒ ài nǐ.” Sicheng blinked causing tears to fall “I probably fucked it up.” Yuta blushed “But you’re always saying things in Japanese for me. I wanted to be able to say it to you.” Taeil kissed along the bare shoulders letting the two of them melt into each other in the the way they did. Sicheng knew the moment Yuta noticed the corset because as his fingers brushed against it the man fell back to his elbows to take in the sight. “Holy fuck.” Taeil felt Sicheng relax finally “Sicheng you're so beautiful.”

“Are you going to get one for me?” Taeil asked tracing a cherry blossom.

“Bold to assume I don't already have one.” Sicheng smirked confidence coming back in force “I've had this one for weeks and you don’t know what other things I have hidden around the room.” There was in fact a deep blue corset with silver koi embroidered into it hidden away for another day.

“That’s it. We’re retiring and you'll have our undivided attention at all times.” Taeil laughed into his neck “Lace and corsets will be the only thing you own.” Sicheng moaned when Taeil stroked him. “Would you like that? Being at our mercy whenever the mood strikes.”

“Yes.” Sicheng rolled his hips making Yuta moan as well. 

“We’d fuck you everywhere. The bed, the kitchen, the living room. You'd never need to be clothed.” Sicheng panted “Do you want that? For me and daddy to use you whenever and wherever?”

“Yes.” Yuta groaned at the image and Sicheng couldn’t help himself “Would you daddy? Fuck me on every surface?” Yuta's pupils were blown wide “Would you and Taeil fuck me like you owned me?”

“Oh my god.” Yuta and Taeil nearly came right there. Taeil stumbled off the bed to grab lube and quickly returned “Fucking hell. Baby sit up I need to be inside you right now.” Yuta shimmied out of his pants watching raptly as Taeil opened up their lover “You're so pretty with Taeil's fingers in you baby.” Sicheng closed his eyes relishing in the feeling of being fucked after weeks even if it was just fingers.

“Almost daddy. He's almost ready for you.” Taeil continued to stretch their lover enjoying the whines of the taller man “Do you see how hungry daddy is for you Sicheng?” Taeil watched them lock gazes “Okay baby. You're ready.” Taeil slicked up Yuta before depositing Sicheng unceremoniously onto the man's dick. Their combined moans sounded like pure ecstacy. “God you two are beautiful.” Taeil buried his face into Sicheng's shoulder just as caught up in the wet slide of Yuta slipping in and out as the other two. “Baby I’ve missed you.”

“Taeil.” Sicheng breathed “I need to see you. Please Taeil.” The red hair man moved to their side “Keep fucking me daddy while I take care of Taeil.” Yuta moaned rocking his hips up harder “Just like that.” Sicheng hummed pulling Taeil to him “Kiss me.” Taeil obliged letting Sicheng take his fill.

“Oh fuck.” Yuta bit the inside of his cheek unable to look away from the sight in front of him. Sicheng was so hot and tight around him combined with the fact that the man was using him for his pleasure while focused on Taeil was driving him wild. He wanted to fold Sicheng in half to fuck him but he didn't want him to take off the corset. Yuta had not missed the color choice or the embroidered cherry blossoms and their significance to him. Their beautiful Sicheng always spoiling them in any way he could. A muffled cry from Taeil caught his attention. Sicheng was still kissing him like he was the only source of air but both of his hands were working Taeil's straining erection. One of them had to show mercy and it wasn't Sicheng. “Baby.” Sicheng cracked an eye open “Get on your hands and knees baby.” Sicheng broke away smiling slyly. “BaFUCK.” Sicheng rolled his hips harshly making Yuta’s spine arch clear off the bed “HAA-” Sicheng kept rolling his hips until Yuta was nearly delirious “Si-sicheng. Oh god baby.”

“Keep doing that baby.” Taeil watched them entranced. The sight of Sicheng in a corset took his breath away. The boning accented the slim waist while the laces rested against the perfectly arched spine. Taeil hoped his lover wasn't teasing about a second corset, the man looked absolutely sinful in them. “Harder. I want to see our pretty Yuta break under you.” Sicheng licked his lips following the order making Yuta cry out. “Again baby.” By the time Yuta came he was barely conscious twitching on the bed and Sicheng had red marks on his hips from where Yuta had held on desperately while the man rode him “Perfect baby. You did perfect.”

“On your back.” Sicheng moved himself off of Yuta. “Please Taeil.” Yuta managed to haphazardly roll to the side making room for the older man. “Thank you daddy.” Taeil situated himself between Sicheng’s spread thighs. No sooner had he laid down Sicheng dropped himself onto Taeil punching a moan from the older. Sicheng was never one for mercy.

“FuCK!” Sicheng smirked beginning to ride him as harshly as he’d done to Yuta, light catching on the satin panels of the corset “Oh my god. Oh shit baby.” Planting his hands on Taeil’s chest Sicheng swiveled his hips letting the pleasure overtake him. “You like that baby? Being filled up.”

“Yes Taeil.” Sicheng’s eyes slipped shut focusing on the pooling arousal that was beginning to spread “I love it when I can have both of you. It makes me feel good.” Taeil trailed fingers down the Chinese man’s thighs “Thank you for playing with me tonight.” Sicheng let Taeil control his movements when his legs got tired from moving himself “Take care of me?” Reaching behind him Yuta slowly undid the laces until the corset was able to be removed. Taeil lamented the loss.

“On your back baby. Let Taeil take care of you.” Yuta kissed Taeil “Take care of baby?”

“Always.” Taeil pressed their foreheads together “Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu.” Yuta smiled dazzlingly stealing a kiss.

“Taeil.” Sicheng held out his arms and pulled the older down to press their skin together “Hi.”

“Hi baby.” Sicheng hummed happily when Taeil slipped back in. “Just lay there sweetheart. I’ll take care of you.” Trailing kisses along his neck Taeil slowly rocked into his body getting deep moans from the Chinese man. “That’s it baby. Just relax for me.” Taeil buried his face into the crook of Sicheng’s shoulder “So good baby. You’re so good to us.” Taeil had to restrain himself from placing a dark hickey on the man's neck, instead he bit lightly into the skin earning another deep moan for more. With their schedules picking up they needed to be careful of the marks. 

Yuta was sitting next to them running his fingers along the soft satin looking at it with an unreadable expression. “If you keep rubbing the material it will fray.” Sicheng managed between pants. 

“Hmm?” Dark eyes looked up “Oh.”

“You’re thinking too much and I don’t like it.” Sicheng pouted and Yuta could see Taeil assessing him over the curve of Sicheng’s throat “Come here.” Yuta gently placed the corset on the nightstand before crawling back over "Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu.” Yuta smiled pressing a kiss to his shoulder “Sorry Taeil.” The oldest kissed the tip of his nose.

“Don’t be sorry baby. We’ll take care of daddy properly once I’m done with you.” Sicheng kissed him “Yuta kiss our baby.” The Japanese man hesitated for half a moment but pulled his lover close. Taeil filed that away to be addressed later. For now their Sicheng was under him and needed to taken care of. “Just relax baby. Me and Yuta will take care of you.” 

Taeil had drawn out their time making the younger beg until Sicheng had nearly melted into the bed in mindless pleasure. When he finally let the younger cum the man could do little more than whimper into Yuta’s lips. Taeil had cleaned them up and Sicheng fell asleep the moment he and Yuta bracketed him in.

“You going to tell me what’s got you so distracted?” Taeil reached over Sicheng’s shoulder to brush hair out of Yuta’s face. “You seemed to drop pretty hard.”

“I don’t do enough.” Yuta felt the fears coming back up. “You always take care of us. Sicheng always has something planned.” Taeil fought the urge to argue. This was something Yuta needed to get out. “What do I do? Nothing. I just show up and give nothing.”

“You give us your love.” Taeil carefully untangled himself from Sicheng and made his way over to snuggle Yuta. “If that was all you gave it would be enough. But you give us so much more than that.” Yuta wouldn’t look at him “You take care of Sicheng. I’m not good with showing affection but you, Yuta, you are so free with your affection that even when we’re out Sicheng doesn’t have to deal with things alone and no one bats an eye.” Taeil pulled Yuta to lay on his chest.

“I made him cry.” Yuta mumbled 

“You couldn’t have known that he was that low. He was joking with you before and was fine. He did a one-eighty because a drop was pulling at him. It’s not either of your faults.” Yuta sighed “Which brings me to my next point. You always wear your heart on your sleeve. I’ve never had to wonder about your sincerity and neither has Sicheng.” Taeil could feel the telltale wetness on his chest. “You make us laugh and you’re kind. You are perfect just the way you are Yuta. We don’t want anyone else and you don’t have to do anything to prove yourself.”

“Bu-”

“No Yuta. Your love language is physical touch, Sicheng’s is gift giving, and mine is quality time.” The arm around his chest tightened “It doesn’t matter that you don’t get us gifts or that you can be distracted. We love you for you.”

“Thank you Taeil.” Yuta felt the weight disapatting from his chest. “Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu.”

“I love you. Will you teach me to say it in Chinese?” Yuta sat up and flashed a bright smile “Thank you love.”

Fin.

Mark: Real talk? How the fuck do I put this on?  
Sicheng: Come to my room and I’ll help you  
Mark: Thanks man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year <3 - K&S
> 
> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/hardstansonly


	7. Paid In Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng isn’t above bribery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng is the heir of Slytherin die mad about it xD - S

Sicheng: If you two can control yourselves at the unveiling today I’ll show you my new toy  
Yuta: What the fuck does that mean?  
Sicheng: Behave and you’ll find out  
Taeil: What do you have planned?  
Sicheng: You’ll see

 

As the second teaser video clip ended Sicheng couldn’t help but grin as Yuta clamped his hands around the edges of his seat to keep himself there while throwing hungry gazes at him. Sicheng knew Kun had money on Yuta breaking first. What his Chinese brother had failed to notice was that for as much as his pretty Yuta liked to cling to him, Doyoung’s eyes never strayed far from his partners. It was only a matter of stalling long enough for Doyoung to break. 

The click of the door behind Doyoung as he nearly drug Kun from the room had Lucas groaning in defeat as he held out the money signaling Sicheng had won the bet.

Sicheng never placed a bet he couldn't win.

***

“Pay up.” Yuta had him pressed against the wall of their room rolling their hips together while exchanging searing kisses, “It wasn’t nice not to warn us.” Sicheng grinned at Taeil when Yuta's warm mouth worked it's way down his neck adding, “I wanted to touch you so bad it hurt.”

“You did say if we were good.” Taeil pulled Yuta away by the hair. “My turn.” Yuta pouted, but moved out of the way letting Taeil press in against Sicheng. “So what did you get us baby?” Sicheng moaned into Taeil's mouth when the older firmly ground against him. “What's your new toy?”

“Turn around and close your eyes,” Sicheng smirked. “No peeking. Either of you.” Both men obediently turned around.

Sicheng shed his clothing quickly before bending and grabbing a box from under the bed. In the box laid a gold body chain he had used the money he won from a previous bet to buy. The collar was nearly as wide as his palm with twelve thin chains connected to the front that traveled along the length of his chest before separating evenly. Each chain curving to circle behind and meet the long chain in back starting from his ribs to his waist and leaving his stomach open. Also in the box lay a pair of deep burgundy lace panties and a matching lace collar that would sit high enough on his throat that it wouldn't hit the body chain. 

Shimmying into the panties and collar Sicheng slowly put on the body chain trying to keep the noise to a minimum. Taking a quick glance in the mirror he smirked. He looked outrageously good. The final touch was a baby pink lip gloss that tasted like cotton candy.

“Sicheng please,” Sicheng chuckled at the pout in Yuta's voice. 

Kicking the box back under the bed he finally relented. “Okay.”

“Oh my god,” Taeil stood stock still tracking his eyes up and down. “Stay Yuta,” the Japanese man stopped mid-step. “Turn around for us baby. Slowly.” Inclining his head with a smirk, Sicheng did as asked. Completing the turn he fiddled idly with the delicate chains

“Do you like it Taeil?” Sicheng batted his eyelashes. “How about you daddy?” Yuta trembled where he stood looking between Taeil and Sicheng. “It's a bit drafty in here. See?” Trailing his fingers along the chains Sicheng brushed his thumbs against his pebbled nipples, “I'm cold daddy.Come warm me up.”

“Taeil I swear to god,” Yuta grabbed Taeil's wrist to keep himself from moving.

Dipping his head to look up in a pout Sicheng added “Daddy please.”

“ _Taeil._ ” Yuta pleaded.

“Is it not pretty Taeil? Don’t you like it?” Sicheng asked woundedly. It was a stupid question and Sicheng knew it. With how dark Taeil's eyes had gone and the heavy gaze that tracked across every inch of him Sicheng knew the man loved it. “No one wants to play with me? Okay.” Sicheng reached behind his neck to unhook the chain

“Don't you dare.” Taeil's voice stilled his hands. “Don't you dare take it off.” Returning his hands to his sides Sicheng waited. “Go on Yuta.” Yuta bolted across the room nearly tackling Sicheng to the bed, hips already grinding mindlessly against the Chinese man. Sicheng moaned with each roll of their hips together as Yuta kissed him like he was dying. Yuta’s hands seemed to be everywhere, unable to keep themselves in one spot while Sicheng let his arms lay splayed out over his head.

“Taeil,” Sicheng broke away to rasp, black eyes glancing over pleadingly. “Taeil please.” Yuta took the opportunity to run his tongue and teeth down the long neck making sure not to rip the lace collar. “Hmm daddy that feels good. Can I touch myself?”

“No baby,” Taeil finally joined them in the bed. “How many bets did it take to get this?” Taeil questioned touching the chains though his eyes never left Sicheng's.

“A few,” Sicheng's lips curled into a smile. “The one from today should be enough for my next idea,” Yuta groaned. “What's wrong daddy?”

“I don't know if I want to suck you off or fuck you baby.” Yuta slid down to nip at the slim hips, tongue sliding along the edges of the lace. “Taeil?” 

“What do you want baby?” Taeil trailed a finger along a chain.

“You and Yuta.” Sicheng smiled up softly, “it's the only thing I ever want.”

“I love you,” Yuta trailed kisses back up Sicheng's body. “Sicheng baby. I love you so much.” This time when Yuta pulled him into a kiss it was slow and deliberate. Each slide of their tongues and stroke of their hands done only to spirale their need higher.

“That's it Yuta,” Taeil cooed. “Keep kissing him just like that.” Sicheng all but purred in contentment.

Finally Yuta had to pull back, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. “I love you Yuta,” Sicheng brushed some hair away from the Japanese man's eyes .“I love you Taeil.” Taeil pressed a kiss to his temple. “Will you let me fuck you daddy? Will you lay back and let me ride you until I cry?”

“What about Taeil baby?” Yuta's pupils were blown wide, “We can't forget about Taeil.” Sicheng suppressed a smirk.

“Will you fuck me with Daddy?” Sicheng looked up innocently, “Please.”

“You won't be able to walk tomorrow,” Taeil shook his head looking conflicted.

“I don't care,” Sicheng pulled the oldest down to whisper against his lips. “I need you.” Taeil paused a moment before releasing a defeated sigh. “Thank you Taeil.”

“Baby you are dangerous,” Yuta kissed his exposed shoulder. When Yuta kissed down his body again the Japanese man slowly slid off the lace. “Taeil?”

“Go on Yuta,” Taeil grinned.

“Thank you Taeil.” Yuta placed both of Sicheng’s long legs over his shoulders, hands spreading his lover open. Sicheng moaned at the first swipe of tongue.

“You sound so pretty baby,” Taeil cooed again, moving up to run the soft pads of his fingers along Sicheng's slack jaw as he panted.

Yuta continued to lick, tease, and fuck his tongue into Sicheng's hole until the Chinese man was writhing on the bed. Sicheng's moans pitched higher when Yuta worked a finger in with his tongue, the digit working in and out at a maddenly slow pace.

“Daddy please. I want your cock in me,” Sicheng whined. When Yuta didn't move he looked up to Taeil who seemed content to watch them. “Taeil please let daddy put his cock in me.” Sicheng had found in a series of trial and errors that Taeil liked to be in charge. Taeil liked when they listened to him, following the small orders he gave. Sicheng himself had an authority kink a mile wide and Yuta loved to do anything that made his partners happy. It was as Yuta put it ‘a real Winwin’ situation for them.

“Yuta,” Taeil spoke softly crooking his fingers, “on the bed.” Dark eyes looked up from over the twisting hips. “Don't you wanna fuck our pretty Sicheng?” Yuta gave one last lazy drag of his tongue before releasing his lover.

It took longer than what Sicheng wanted but after Taeil had finally deemed him prepped and lubed enough for both of his lovers they slowly sank into him one at a time.

“Oh...ohhhhh fuck.” Closing his eyes Sicheng focused on the feeling of both of his lovers. The sensations were so intense they bordered on painful but as his body loosened by degrees the sharpness dulled.

“Are you okay baby?” Yuta's hands were warm as they cupped his face. “Sicheng look at me.”

“I'm okay.” Sicheng bit his lip taking a deep breath, feeling tears gather on his lashes. “I'm okay.”

“Just breathe baby. Breathe.” Taeil's slick fingers continued to gently massage around the stretched muscle helping his body relax more. “You're doing so good Sicheng.” Leaning back against Taeil Sicheng breathed through the overwhelming sensations until at last it began bleed into pleasure. “Do you still want this baby?”

“Yes. God yes I want this,” shifting slightly a new wave hit him. “Fuck.” He could see Yuta frowning. “I'm okay. Just move slow.” Yuta shot another look to Taeil. “Please.”

“Okay baby,” Taeil relented grabbing the bottle of lube to coat more on his fingers. “Slow Yuta.” As Yuta's hips inched down Taeil's fingers returned to add more lube to the stretched muscle.

“Thank you daddy,” Sicheng licked his lips before sucking the lower one between his teeth, “I can take more.” Placing both hands on Yuta's chest Sicheng arched his back experimentally into the thrusts until a small adjustment from Taeil had him seeing stars. “ _There_.” The word was little more than a breath. “Oh fuck right there.”

Each movement swayed the chains, the gentle clink mixed with the small whimpers falling from Sicheng as his two lovers fucked in and out of him. Below him Yuta stared up almost unblinkingly, eyes roaming between him and Taeil, unwilling to miss even a moment.

“Baby you feel so good,” Taeil sounded as wrecked as Sicheng felt. “Oh baby how do you always know what to get us?” Taeil’s hands on his hips tightened. “You're so good to us.”

“Baby you're so pretty in this,” Yuta caressed his skin under the chains. “Fuck this is so pretty on you.” Sicheng whimpered when a hand closed around his dick. “Does that feel good baby?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Sicheng was being held up by Yuta's strength alone, he'd long given in to the overwhelming sensations “Can I cum daddy?”

“I don't know baby,” Yuta look up at Taeil, “can he cum Taeil?” The oldest nodded heavy eyed. “Taeil said yes. You can cum baby.” Sicheng took a sharp inhale of breath feeling every nerve in his body spike alive. “Cum for us.”

“Fu-AH!” Sicheng collapsed onto Yuta's chest moaning as he came.

“Sicheng baby,” Taeil curled close to breathe against his spine, “thank you.” 

Sicheng let them move him over before turning their attention on one another, though neither lasted long. Sicheng watched content as Taeil dragged Yuta to the edge and back twice before letting the man cum. Watching his lovers was second only to being between them, and if Sicheng had it his way they would always be tangled together.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/hardstansonly


End file.
